Cinta Gurun Pasir
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Membawa kabur istri seorang Kazekage mungkin bukanlah ide yang buruk. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya lagi./Oneshoot/SasuSaku/M for save


Cinta Gurun Pasir

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno

.

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

©Aomine Sakura

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Selamat membaca!

Sakura menatap onyx milik pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Dadanya bergemuruh ketika melihat mata itu, mata yang suda lama dia rindukan dan dia nantikan.

"Kamu akan pergi, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Ada keragu-raguan dalam hatinya ketika harus berpisah dengan pemuda yang dia cintai. Kakashi yang melihat murid-muridnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum di balik maskernya. Kisah cinta masa muda yang rumit.

"Bolehkah.. bolehkah aku ikut denganmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar permohonan Sakura. Dia merasa menjadi seorang lelaki brengsek sekarang. Gadis di hadapannya ini begitu mencintainya dan dia dengan teganya mencampakannya begitu saja. Dia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, dia hanya tidak ingin gadisnya itu memiliki sorang pendamping mantan ninja buronan.

Sakura adalah ninja medis yang terkenal di seantero lima negara besar, dia tumbuh menjadi kuat dan mengagumkan. Tidak sepantasnya gadis itu mendapatkan pendamping seperti dirinya. Jika itu seorang kage, dia tidak akan heran.

"Hn, ini penebusan dosaku. Kamu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosa-dosaku."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dengan kecewa. Kenapa, kenapa pemuda itu tidak bisa melihatnya? Kenapa pemuda itu tidak bisa menerima cintanya yang tulus itu?

"Tidak ada hubungannya, katamu?!" Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap tajam onyx yang memabukan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum tangannya terulur untuk menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. Gadis berambut seperti bunga kebanggan Jepang itu mengaduh karenanya.

"Tunggu aku. Karena aku akan pulang."

Sakura menatap punggung tegap itu yang semakin menjauh. Dia sudah terbiasa menunggu, bahkan dia sudah menunggu lebih lama dari ini. Menunggu lagi tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Karena dia yakin, penantiannya tidaklah sia-sia.

oOo

 **3 tahun kemudian..**

Konoha sudah banyak berubah sejak Kakashi Hatake menjabat sebagai hokage kelima. Lima besar negara kini hidup damai dan mampu mewujudkan cita-cita para pemimpin terdahulu mereka untuk membangun sebuah perdamaian.

"Ohayou Sakura Sensei!"

"Ohayou Sakura-san!"

"Sakura sensei! Ohayou!"

Sakura tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika banyak orang yang tersenyum kearahnya. Dia berjalan memasuki rumah sakit dengan kikuk. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa terkenal, dan aneh rasanya ketika banyak orang yang begitu mengenalnya.

"Ohayo, pig!"

Ino yang sedang membaca berkas pasien tersenyum ketika Sakura masuk dan langusng meletakan tasnya. Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat banyak tumpukan surat cinta di meja kerjanya.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Fansmu, siapa lagi," ucap Ino.

Sakura mengambil surat-surat itu dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah kaleng. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk membaca surat-surat cinta kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau begini terus, Sakura?"

Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hidup melajang, menanti pangeran esmu yang entah kapan akan kembali itu. Kini sudah saatnya kamu menikmati hidupmu, membangun rumah tanggamu, memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Aku bahkan sudah menikah dengan Sai, teman-teman seangkatan kita juga sudah menikah. Mau sampai kapan kamu begini terus?" Ino menceramahi sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mendudukan dirinya di kursinya.

"Kamu kan tahu, Ino. Aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Hatiku bisa diibaratkan sebuah gembok, dan dia adalah kuncinya."

"Itu terlalu dramatis, forehead." Ino duduk di sebelah Sakura, "Coba sekarang pikirkan. Kamu itu seorang ninja medis yang terkenal, banyak orang yang ingin melamarmu. Kamu bahkan menolak lamaran Darui yang terkenal itu. Demi Kami-sama! Sebenarnya apa yang kamu tunggu darinya!"

"Ino, cukup menceramahiku. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku segera bekerja."

OoO

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, dia masih memikirkan tentang perkataan Ino. Dia sendiri tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, meski itu seorang kage sekalipun. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin melajang seumur hidup.

"Kenapa kehidupan percintaanku begitu sulit!" Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura memandang Gaara yang berdiri di hadapannya. Eh- kenapa seorang Kazekage bisa ada disini?

"Etto.. Kazekage-sama." Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak usah seformal itu." Gaara menggulum senyumnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Kazekage-sama?"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan terlalu formal."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku hanya menghadiri rapat lima kage, sekaligus mengunjungi Naruto. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya semenjak pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Dia jadi pria sibuk sekarang."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Benar sekali. Dia jadi semakin sibuk sekarang."

"Ada waktu senggang? Mau makan dango bersama?"

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Sakura menikmati Ocha hangatnya dan Gaara yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Eh- kenapa tidak dimakan, Gaara-kun?"

"Hmm.. aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Benarkah, seleramu sama seperti seleranya."

"Seleranya?" Gaara memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ah- lupakan saja, Gaara-kun. Sepertinya aku salah bicara," ucap Sakura, "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Gaara-kun akan menikah? Seorang Kazekage sepertimu pasti banyak memiliki fans."

"Tidak juga. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku? Entahlah, aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti."

"Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang."

Sakura memandang Gaara dengan antusias.

"Benarkah? Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?"

Senyum Gaara terkembang sebelum menjawab.

"Kamu."

oOo

Sakura menarik nafas panjang yang entah sudah keberapa kali dalam hari ini. Hari ini tepat tiga hari setelah pernyataan cinta yang mengejutkan dari Gaara.

 **"** **Aku sudah lama mencintaimu, tapi kamu tidak menyadarinya. Kini aku baru berani mengatakannya padamu. Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"**

Sakura menarik nafas dengan lelah. Dia sungguh sudah lelah dengan semua penantiannya yang sia-sia seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, dia sungguh mencintai pemuda itu. Namun, dia juga wanita yang membutuhkan sebuah kepastian. Jika sudah begini, dia harus segera mengambil keputusan.

"Gaara-kun!"

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya melihat Sakura yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Gaara-kun."

OoO

Konoha gempar dengan berita pernikahan antara Kazekage dan Murid Hokage kelima. Berita ini bahkan lebih menggemparkan dari pada berita pernikahan antara Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan desa, dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura yang sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya bersama Shikamaru.

"Mondokusei, aku tidak menyangka kamu akhirnya menikah dengan adiknya Temari," ucap Shikamaru.

"Hehehe.. Ya, siapa yang tahu tentang jodoh kita." senyum Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kamu yakin dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan yakin? Tentu saja aku yakin dengan pernikahan ini, Naruto."

"Maksudku, bagaimana dengan Teme?"

Sakura membeku mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia sedang tidak ingin membahas tentang pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku sudah lelah menunggu, Naruto. Aku juga wanita dan butuh dengan yang namanya kepastian."

"Aku tahu, Sakura-chan. Tapi, aku tahu kamu belum bisa membuka hatimu untuk Gaara. Kamu akan menyakitinya jika kamu masih mencintai Teme."

"Naruto, aku pasti bisa membuka hatiku," senyum Sakura, "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika belum mencoba. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, Jaa-ne."

Naruto memandang kepergian Sakura, entah mengapa dia menjadi kesal sekarang.

"Dasar Teme bodoh!"

OoO

"Sakura, rasanya mustahil kamu akan menikah dengan Kazekae-sama."

Sakura memandang Ino yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apanya yang mustahil, Ino? Besok adalah hari pernikahanku dan tidak ada yang mustahil."

"Aku tahu, kamu masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke si pantat ayam itu."

Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Aku sudah membuang rasa cintaku untuknya, Ino."

"Membuangnya? Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Sakura. Kamu hanya akan menyakiti Gaara dengan perasaan bodohmu itu. kamu masih memiliki waktu untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Gaara."

Ino memakai mantelnya sebelum membuka pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik Sakura. Apakah kamu siap menikah dengan Gaara, ketika kunci hatimu bahkan dipegang oleh Sasuke?"

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya semalaman. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak jika menyangkut pemuda itu.

'Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakanmu barang sedetikpun, Sasuke-kun. Apakah keputusanku untuk menikah dengan Gaara-kun adalah benar?'

OoO

Berkat polesan make up yang diberikan Hinata, setidaknya dapat menyamarkan matanya yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis semalaman. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sabaku Gaara. Sebentar lagi dia akan menyandang nama Sabaku dan nyonya Kazekage.

Pernikahan yang dilakukan besar-besaran. Kage-kage dari berbagai negara datang untuk menyaksikan pernikahan bersejarah ini. Kini, Konoha dan Suna akan berbesan dengan adanya pernikahan ini.

"Sakura, apakah kamu yakin menikah denganku?"

Sakura menatap Gaara yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Gaara-kun! Kamu adalah orang kesekian yang menanyakan hal itu padaku. Aku yakin menikah denganmu, Gaara-kun!"

"Aku mendapatkan berita, jika kamu mencintai orang lain," ucap Gaara.

"Ne, Gaara-kun. Sebenarnya, kamu percaya padaku atau kepada kata-kata orang lain?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit hidung Sakura dengan gemas. Tentu saja hal itu tidak luput dari beberapa pasang mata dan bersorak untuk pernikahan antara Sabaku Gaara dan Haruno Sakura.

Sakura bukannya tidak sadar, jika ada sepasang mata beda warna yang memandangnya dari kejauhan.

oOo

Sakura mengancingkan jubah kebesaran milik suaminya itu. Seharusnya ini menjadi malam pertama mereka, tapi Gaara mendapatkan panggilan penting dari petinggi desa.

Sakura sendiri sengaja mengundur malam pertamanya setelah upacara pernikahannya di Konoha dengan alasan dia sedang kedatangan tamu. Dan Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya karena dia sedang mendapatkan tamu. Pada akhirnya, Sakura dibawa pindah oleh Gaara ke desa kelahiran suaminya itu.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat, Sakura." Gaara mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Hati-hati, Gaara-kun."

Gaara tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dengan dada yang bergemuruh.

Udara malam Sunagakure memang sangat dingin, apalagi diluar banyak berterbangan pasir-pasir. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, memandang Sunagakure malam hari yang hanya ada padang pasir, memang tidak seindah Konoha, tapi dia menyukainya.

Sakura memandang jam di dinding kamarnya. Ini sudah hampir larut malam dan suaminya belum juga pulang. Memangnya rapat penting apa yang dibahas hingga tengah malam?

"Sakura."

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara-

"Sasuke...kun.."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membuat gadis itu beringsut mundur. Tadinya dia mengira jika itu adalah ilusinya, tapi dia tahu jelas bentuk chakra milik Sasuke. Matanya mmemandang mata hitam itu, onyx yang selalu menghipnotisnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan Kazekage Gaara? Aku pikir, kamu akan menungguku sampai aku melamarmu."

Air mata membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Kamu pikir, aku tidak lelah menunggu semua yang tidak pasti itu, Sasuke-kun! Aku juga wanita dan aku membutuhkan kepastian!" bentak Sakura

Sasuke mendesah panjang, "Seharusnya aku mengatakannya dari awal agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku bukan lagi Haruno Sakura, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang aku adalah Sabaku Sakura." Sakura menyeka air matanya, "Meskipun aku mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Apa yang terjadi pada Konoha jika berita tentang istri seorang Kazekage kabur bersama ninja Konoha. Bisa-bisa Suna dan Konoha berperang."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Sasuke berjalan mendekat, "Apa salahnya jika kamu mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Aku juga ingin bahagia dan aku tidak bisa bahagia tanpa dirimu. Jika kita pergi, kita bisa membangun keluarga kecil kita, kita bisa meneruskan klan Uchiha dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu tanpa dirimu!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar semakin banyak. Dia selalu luluh dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang menjadi kunci hatinya itu.

Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura sebelum mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir manis itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, bahkan Gaara belum pernah melakukan hal ini padanya.

OoO

Suara desahan dan erangan terdengar bersahut-sahutan di sebuah kamar di desa Sunagakure. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan posesif setelah kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selesai, seolah dunia akan kiamat jika dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia merasa menjadi wanita paling hina di dunia ini. Dia sudah bersuami, seharusnya dia melakukannya untuk pertama kali dengan suaminya. Tetapi, dia malah melakukannya dengan pria lain tepat di ranjang yang akan digunakan untuk ritual itu dengan suaminya.

"Berhenti menangis, Sakura. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang aku lakukan," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa terisak dengan pelan. Sasuke bangkit melepaskan pelukannya dan memakai pakaiannya. Dia juga memakaikan pakaian untuk Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah kamu mencintaiku?"

Sakura terdiam, kini nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dia sudah tidak suci lagi dan dia sudah mencoreng pernikahannya dengan Gaara.

"Jawab aku, Sakura!"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke! Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura. Dia mengelus rambut merah muda itu.

"Kemasi barangmu sekarang. Ayo kita pergi."

OoO

"Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara yang sedang memeriksa berkas mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Dia bisa melihat Matsuri berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Matsuri? Kamu seperti di kejar-kejar hantu," ucap Gaara.

"Ada penyusup yang masuk ke desa, Kazekage-sama!" Matsuri memulai laporannya.

Gaara menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apakah ada shinobi yang terluka?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Mereka hanya pingsan dan luka ringan, selebihnya tidak ada korban jiwa."

"Syukurlah, penyusup itu belum melakukan hal yang membahayakan."

"Tapi, penyusup itu membawa Sakura-sama kabur!"

Mendengar penuturan Matsuri, membuat Gaara langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

Gaara memandang kasurnya yang acak-acakan seperti sehabis digunakan untuk ritual suami istri. Barang-barang milik istrinya itu juga tidak ada, dia juga sudah mendengar jika penyusup yang datang adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak salah lagi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang membawa istrinya kabur. Tapi istrinyalah yang menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk kabur.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan tega melakukan hal itu!" Kankuro berkata sembari berjalan mondar-mandir.

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Seharusnya dari awal dia melakukan niatannya itu.

"Kankuro, kirimkan surat untuk Konohagakure!"

oOo

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki sebuah pedesaan di pinggir negara Takigakure. Sepertinya pedesaan ini tidak terjamah dan jarang ada orang yang datang. Terlihat karena pedesaan ini ada di sebuah pegunungan yang dikelilingi oleh hutan lebat.

"Kita ada dimana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Otogakure, tentu saja."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa?!"

"Orochimaru yang membangun ini semua. Dia menamainya Otogakure dan kami tinggal disini. Lagi pula, pedesaan ini tidak terjamah oleh tangan manusia."

"Kami?" Sakura membeo.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Nanti kamu juga akan tahu."

"Suigetsu demme! Jangan lari!"

Sakura bisa melihat Karin berlari keluar rumah sembari memukul kepala Suigetsu yang langsung meleleh menjadi genangan air.

"Kau?!"

"Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Karin."

"Lihat saja! aku yang akan membunuhmu!"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Kamu sudah pulang, Sasuke?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Orochimaru datang bersama Juugo membawa bahan makanan. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kearah mantan teman setim dan guru Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Karin.

"Grhh.. kau ini sebenarnya istrinya siapa sih, Karin!" gerutu Suigetsu.

Juugo memandang Sakura, mencoba mengingat-ingat gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Siapa yang kamu bawa itu, Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

"Hn, dia Sakura." Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Bukankah dia istri Kazekage Suna?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Hn."

"Kau membawa istri Kazekage Suna?!" pekik Karin.

"Karin! Suaramu membuat gendang telingaku pecah!" gerutu Suigetsu.

"Huh! Aku tidak akan memberikanmu jatah baru kamu tahu rasa."

"Begitu saja ngambek!" Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura, "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini kalau begitu?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Etto.."

"Dia calon istriku."

"Kamu sudah gila menjadikan istri Kazekage Suna sebagai calon istrimu." Suigetsu menutupkan tangannya di wajahnya, "Kamu bisa memicu perang Shinobi kelima! Padahal kita baru saja hidup damai!"

"Hn."

Karin memandang Sasuke dan beralih kepada Sakura. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke begitu hidup saat bersama Sakura.

"Karin, bawa Sakura menuju rumah Sasuke." Suara Orochimaru terdengar.

Karin tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura diikuti Sasuke. Di belakangnya Suigetsu tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya yang berteman dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu suka sekali mencari masalah, Sasuke!"

Sakura mengikuti langkah Karin menuju salah satu rumah yang berada diujung. Dia bisa melihat tanda kipas Uchiha berada di dinding rumah itu.

"Ini rumah Sasuke-kun," ucap Karin, "Yang disebelahnya adalah rumahku dan Suigetsu dan yang disebelahnya lagi adalah rumah tuan Orochimaru dan Juugo."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Aaa.. terimakasih." Senyum Sakura.

"Biasakan dirimu untuk hidup disini, karena hanya ada kami berempat disini," ucap Karin, "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi untuk menyiapkan makan siang."

Sakura mengamati rumah sederhana milik Sasuke. Perabotannya tidak terlalu banyak dan sederhana sekali, gaya Uchiha Sasuke sekali.

"Hidup kita mulai hari ini tidaklah mudah."

Sakura membalikan badannya dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Disini tidak banyak memiliki bahan pangan seperti desa-desa besar lainnya. Kamu harus menanam jika ingin makan. Untungnya Orochimaru membuatkan kebun tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun. Kita akan melaluinya bersama." Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Orochimaru yang diam-diam mengamati ikut tersenyum.

"Sekarang, kamu sudah memiliki tempatmu untuk pulang, Sasuke-kun."

oOo

Setiap Sakura membuka mata, dia akan menemukan wajah Sasuke yang tertidur damai di sampingnya. Dia tidak pernah bosan memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlelap, dia sungguh menyukai perannya sebagai pendamping Sasuke.

Setiap pagi, Sasuke akan berangkat ke kebun untuk bercocok tanam atau berburu hewan di hutan. Orochimaru dan Juugo juga sesekali datang untuk memberikan beras. Sakura benar-benar menikmati perannya.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke akan berangkat ke kebun ketika mendengar suara muntahan dari kamar mandi. Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat.

"Sasuke-kun mau berangkat ke kebun, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu sedang sakit, Sakura?" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja."

"Kamu yakin, Sakura? Sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, aku masih bisa mencuci baju, memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Sebaiknya kamu segera berangkat ke kebun, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura, "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura yang sedang menjemur pakaian tersenyum ketika melihat Karin datang membawa buah-buahan. Dia segera menghampiri tetangganya itu.

"Ada apa, Karin-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini, Sasuke-kun menitipkan buah-buahan ini untukmu." Karin menyerahkan sekeranjang buah-buahan untuk Sakura.

"Ah- terimakasih." Senyum Sakura, "Lalu dimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia sedang berburu hewan. Baiklah, aku harus pergi."

Baru saja Karin membalikkan badannya, dia mendengar suara jatuh. Benar saja, Sakura jatuh pingsan.

"Sakura-san. Sakura-san."

Sakura bisa mendengar suara-suara memanggilnya, perlahan dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dia bisa melihat Karin berdiri di sampingnya bersama Suigetsu dan Orochimaru.

"Aku.. dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu berada di kamarmu, Sakura-san," ucap Suigetsu.

"Tadi Karin menemukanmu pingsan." Kini ganti Orochimaru yang berbicara.

"Aku pingsan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Sakura memandang mereka dengan bingung.

Karin mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Kamu sedang hamil."

Ada perasaan bahagia yang membuncah, Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Benarkah? Aku hamil?" pekik Sakura.

Orochimaru tersenyum dan segera bangkit.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun akan pulang. Dia sedang mencarikan obat untukmu bersama Juugo, sebaiknya kamu segera istirahat."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias. Dia begitu bahagia mengetahui ada Uchiha kecil di dalam perutnya.

"Sakura-san subur juga ya, dia sudah hamil," ucap Suigetsu dalam perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi akan ada anak kecil yang memiliki wajah seperti Sasuke." Orochimaru menahan tawa gelinya ketika membayangkannya.

Suigetsu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku harap dia tidak memiliki sifat seperti Sasuke."

oOo

Sasuke pulang saat makan siang, dia bisa melihat Sakura duduk di kursi meja makan. Sasuke meaikan satu alisnya melihat Sakura begitu cerah.

"Aku dengar kamu pingsan tadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tebak apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menggulum senyumnya.

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti, "Aku tidak suka main-main, Sakura. Katakan apa yang terjadi."

"Aku hamil, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bisa merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dadanya yang membuncah. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih karena telah membawa kebahagiaan ke dalam keluarga ini. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengelus pundak pria itu dengan lembut.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih juga karena telah menjagaku."

oOo

Semakin hari, perut Sakura semakin terlihat membuncit. Sakura benar-benar menikmati kehamilannya. Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk meletakan kepalanya di perut Sakura, merasakan bayi yang ada di dalam perut Sakura itu.

"Sasuke-kun, geli." Sakura terkikik geli ketika rambut Sasuke mengenai perutnya.

'Deg'

Mereka sama-sama terdiam ketika sebuah tendangan terasa dari dalam perut Sakura. Sasuke memandang wanitanya itu, meminta sebuah kejelasan.

"Dia.. itu tendangan pertamanya, bukan?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya dia senang karena ayahnya mengelusnya," ucap Sakura terkikik geli, "Dia tumbuh dengan sehat."

'Brak!'

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Suigetsu datang dengan wajah pucat. Sasuke yang bereaksi pertama kali.

"Ada apa Suigetsu?" tanyanya.

"Kamu tidak akan mempercayai ini, kalian kedatangan-"

"Yo!"

Mata Sakura dan Sasuke membulat seketika.

"Kalian?!"

oOo

Naruto meneguk ocha hangatnya, di sampingnya Kakashi duduk sembari memandang rumah sederhana yang mereka datangi. Sakura duduk di hadapan mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi, bayi dalam kandungannya juga menendang terus menerus. Seolah dia mengetahui kegelisahan ibundanya.

"Hn, katakan alasan kalian datang kemari." Sasuke memandang sahabatnya dan mantan gurunya itu.

"Berkatalah yang sedikit lebih sopan kepada Hokage," ucap Kakashi, "Aku jauh-jauh kemari meninggalkan pekerjaanku di konoha."

"Tidak sulit juga mencari tempat dimana kalian tinggal." Naruto memandang perut Sakura, "Sudah berapa bulan, Sakura-chan?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Sakura menjadi gugup.

"Etto.. sudah lima bulan."

Naruto hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, katakan apa yang kalian inginkan!" Sasuke memandang Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Susah berbicara denganmu yang tidak suka basa-basi, Sasuke." Kakashi menarik nafas panjang, "Kamu tahu apa kesalahanmu? Membawa kabur istri seorang Kazekage."

"Aku tahu dan akan aku terima segala resikonya, meski aku harus melawan Kazekage Suna itu sekalipun."

Kakashi mendesah panjang melihat kekeras kepalaan mantan muridnya itu.

"Aku tahu kamu semakin kuat sekarang, tapi kalian harus menghadap tetua konoha. Ini permintaan tetua Konoha Sasuke. Jangan membantah!"

"Aku tidak akan mungkin membawa Sakura dalam perjalanan jauh seperti ini." Sasuke beralasan.

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan, Teme. Kalian harus menghadapi tetua Konoha dan Suna, kau hampir membuat keributan dua desa karena pemikiran dangkalmu, dettebayou!" Naruto malah semakin membuat suasana semakin panas.

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengemasi barang-barang dulu."

oOo

Mereka sampai di Konoha setelah menempuh waktu perjalanan satu minggu. Sakura memandang Konoha yang sedang dalam masa pembangunan itu, rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali dia tidak menginjakkan kaki di desa kelahirannya ini.

"Sakura! Forehead!"

Sakura memandang Ino yang menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari, perut wanita itu juga terlihat sedikit membuncit.

"Ino!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau membuat kami semua panik! Bisa-bisanya kamu kabur dengan Sasuke itu dan meninggalkan Gaara!" Ino memulai pidatonya, "Kamu tidak tahu betapa takutnya kami jikalau Suna mengadakan perang gara-gara ini! Dasar Sakura bodoh!"

"Maaf Ino," ucap Sakura.

"Jaa- siapa ayah anak yang sedang kamu kandung, Sasuke atau Gaara?" goda Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura menahan rona merah di pipinya, "Te-tentu saja ini anak Sasuke-kun."

"Oh ya, setelah ini kita jenguk Hinata yuk! Dia baru saja melahirkan, dan aku dengar putranya sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Bahkan di awal kelahirannya, dia menangis sangat keras sekali. Anak itu tidak beda jauh berisiknya dari Naruto!"

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi cerita Ino yang menggebu-gebu itu. Dia menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui usulan Ino.

"Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut ketika ayah dan ibunya berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

"Kamu membuat kami khawatir, nak!" Kizashi berkata sembari memeluk putrinya.

"Jangan terlalu erat memeluknya, nanti bisa menyakiti cucu kita!" omel Mebuki.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak marah kepadaku?" tanya Sakura menatap keduanya.

"Untuk apa kami marah? Itu sudah keputusanmu untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke!" Kizashi tersenyum.

"Lagi pula kami tahu, jika kamu menangis semalaman sebelum hari pernikahanmu." Ganti Mebuki yang tersenyum.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Mebuki, lihatlah menantu kita ini! Tampan sekali bukan, sama sepertiku. Hahahaha!" Kizashi tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Tou-san! Jangan memukul bahu Sasuke-kun terlalu keras!"

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian, tapi kami harus segera mengadakan pertemuan dengan para tetua desa," ucap Kakashi, "Ayo Sakura, Sasuke, kalian segera ikut aku."

Sasuke membungkukan badannya guna berpamitan, Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh. Mereka tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan mereka jalani nanti.

oOo

Sakura tersenyum canggung kearah Kazekage Suna yang sedang duduk di ruang rapat dengan tenang. Menurut cerita Naruto, Gaara langsung menceraikannya secara sepihak dan tanpa persetujuaannya. Dengar-dengar juga, Gaara sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Matsuri.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura, Sasuke."

Sakura mengelus perutnya dan tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga, Gaara."

Sasuke menatap dingin kearah Gaara sebelum mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Gaara. Kakashi selaku hokage berdeham.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama!"

Sakura yang sedang memasak menolehkan kepalanya, menatap seorang gadis cantik berusia empat tahun yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hato-hati Sarada-chan, mama sedang memasak." Senyum Sakura, "Sebaiknya kamu duduk di kursi dan menunggu sarapan yang mama buat."

Gadis kecil dengan kaca mata itu menganggukan kepalanya patuh, dia segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan. Sakura tersenyum memandang putrinya dan Sasuke itu, sudah empat tahun berlalu semenjak sidang antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang kabur dan memilih Sasuke. Dari awal, Kazekage Suna itu sudah mengetahui jika dia sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Rapat yang diadakan oleh tetua desa hanya membahas tentang beberapa pihak yang tidak terima dengan kaburnya Sakura bersama Sasuke. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang dipermasalahkan dan mreka sudah hidup bahagia sekarang.

Gaara bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putra dari Matsuri. Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengakui jika Gaara adalah pemuda lembut yang baik hati, pilihan yang bagus dengan Matsuri yang berada di sampingnya. Jika dia bisa membuka hatinya, dia pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pemuda sebaik Gaara, tapi sayang hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang.

"Ohayo."

Sarada langsung melompat dari kursinya dan menerjang pria yang baru muncul dari kamarnya. Sarada tertawa girang dalam pelukan sang ayah.

"Jaa- sebentar lagi makanan akan siap."

Sakura tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena bisa dipersatukan oleh orang yang dia cintai. Mereka telah membangun keluarga bahagia mereka bersama dan memiliki putri yang cantik.

'Kami-sama, terimakasih karena telah membuat Sasuke-kun membalas perasaanku.'

 **-Owari-**

 **Curhatan Author**

 **Ja- Ja- Ja-! Kembali lagi dengan Aomine Sakura disini! yosh! SasuSaku lagi! :D**

 **Mungkin ini fanfic agak-agak rated T semi M ya :3 mumpung belom puasa juga :D fic ini tidak jauh-jauh dari Typo (udah jelas sekali)**

 **Yosh, Aomine Sakura mau ngucapin Thank you buat yang udah ngreview "Sakura!"**

 **Guest, Yukihana Nokawa, Mameha, dan Anatha Namikaze.**

 **Thank you juga buat yang udah ngereview "Kita"**

 **Lhyila Kiryu, mc-kyan, Yuie, Aoihoshi, Ikalutfi97, , mantika mochi, Uchiha Cherry, dan elusiana57**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang mendukung!**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Aomine Sakura.**


End file.
